Natsushiro Takaaki
|GDOoMzIBOso}} Natsushiro Takaaki (夏代孝明, Takaaki Natsushiro), formerly known as Yuei (ゆーえい) and P-ch!, is a singer-songwriter and known for his exceptionally powerful, slightly rough but solid voice, and emotional and expressive singing style. Despite this, he is not a "hot-blooded" singer in the usual sense; his voice is usually described as conveying a feeling of "intensity" rather than "fire". He is noted to have a good vocal range as well as a fair amount of technical skill, and is capable of effortlessly holding notes in addition to having a firm grasp of pitch and tone. Although in recent months he has become well known as "Natsushiro Takaaki", he has been known by several other utaite names during his tenure on Nico Nico Douga - in fact, he uploaded his first cover in 2008 at the age of 16, under the name P-ch!. However, he first rose to prominence under the name Yuei, with relatively popular covers of "Hello/How Are You" and "Calc." ; while his most popular covers under his current name include "Kimi no Oto" and "Sarishinohara" . He is noticeably close to 4Yen, Ollie, Nigauri, Kapo and Ichinose Hidenori, the first four of whom he is friends with in real life. He is also good friends with the producer , who often mixes his covers. Outside of Nico Nico Douga, he is one of the lead singers for the Japanese indie band einie (in addition to composing and writing lyrics for many of their songs) under the mononym natsushiro, along with vocalist and fellow utaite Eve. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 18, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on December 31, 2013) # (Released on January 15, 2014) # (Released on March 05, 2014) # atorie (KaiseiP album) (Released on April 26, 2014) # (Released on April 26, 2014) # N43 Animate bonus CD (Released on July 09, 2014) }} List of Covered Songs -Acoustic ver.- (2008.12.14) As Yuei: # "Just Be Friends" (2009.10.11) # "Saigetsu" (Touhou) (2009.10.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2009.11.28) # "Dust" (2010.05.24) # "S・K・Y" (2010.06.30) # "Nilgiri" (2010.07.03) # "Hello/How Are You" (2010.08.10) # "*tear*" -two-step mix- (2010.09.17) # "rollingirl" -Moebius ver.- (2010.10.22) # "Raindrops" (2010.11.07) # "Top Secret" (2010.11.17) # "Calc." (2010.12.10) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2011.02.25) # "Kanade" -Piano ver.- (Sukima Switch song) (2011.04.28) # "Yoru wo Koero" (Overcome the Night) (2011.10.11) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (Original) (2011.11.23) As Natsushiro Takaaki: # "Kaede" (Maple) -acoustic cover- feat. Natsushiro Takaaki and 678 (Spitz song) (2012.07.24) # "Irony" (Original with einie) (2012.08.15) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.07) # "HEAVEN" (2012.10.15) # "Sider" (Original with einie) (2012.10.16) # "Hoshi no Uta" -Acoustic ver.- (Song of the Stars) (2012.11.09) # "Yuudachi no Ribbon" (Ribbon of the Evening Rain) (2012.11.19) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) (2012.12.10) # "Spica" (Original with einie) (2013.01.23) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Talk Deceive) (2013.02.18) # "Hello, Worker" (2013.03.22) # "Gunjou" (Aquamarine) (Original with einie) (2013.04.19) # "Aru Ichinichi" (That Certain Day) (Original with einie) (2013.04.23) # "Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi" (The Blind Astronaut) (2013.06.10) # "Shounen Shoujo Moratorium Survive" (2013.06.21) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.08.07) # "World・Lampshade" (2013.08.20) # "Yoru no Ikimono" (Creature of the Night) (2013.09.13) # "Idola no Circus" (Idola's Circus) (2013.09.16) # "Starduster" (2013.10.07) # "Outer Science" (2013.10.25) # "Kazemachi Hello World" (2013.11.22) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2013.12.16) # "Aimai Elegy" (Love-Lost Elegy) (2013.12.20) # "Gyakuten Tantei" (Reverse Detective) (2014.01.09) # "Tokyo Eki" (Tokyo Station) (2014.01.31) # "Marshall no Kyousei" (Marshall's Coquettish Voice) - Edition- (2014.02.14) # "Sayonara 8bit" (2014.02.25) # "Blessing" feat. Aoi, Amatsuki, 96Neko, Kiyo, vipTenchou, Kogeinu, Tama, Natsushiro Takaaki, nero, halyosy, Mi-chan, Melochin and Yuge (2014.04.14) # "Tentai Kansoku" (Astronomical Observation) (BUMP OF CHICKEN song) (2014.05.30) # "Hotarubi" (2014.06.20) # "Sayonara wo Tadotte" (2014.06.27) }} Songs on TmBox ) -Short ver.- (2013.06.04) # "Kanzen Kankaku Dreamer" -Acoustic Short ver.- (ONE OK ROCK song) (2013.06.04) # "Akenai Yoru wo Kowase" (Break The Night That Won't Dawn) -Short ver.- (2013.08.18) # "Birthday Song for Araki Satoru" (2013.12.10) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (The Undersea Story of Water Lily) -Short ver.- (2014.05.10) }} Discography |track2lyricist = natsushiro |track2composer = nskw |track2arranger = einie |track3title = Clover |track3info = (38Ban) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Spica |track4info = |track4lyricist = natsushiro |track4composer = nskw |track4arranger = nskw |track5title = Sider |track5info = |track5lyricist = natsushiro |track5composer = natsushiro |track5arranger = nskw |track6title = Fuyuu Shounen |track6info = |track6lyricist = Eve |track6composer = Eve |track6arranger = iida |track7title = outro |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} |track2lyricist = Eve |track2composer = iida |track2arranger = iida |track3title = Gunjou |track3info = |track3lyricist = natsushiro |track3composer = nskw |track3arranger = nskw |track4title = 17th |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Merry |track5lyricist = |track5composer = |track5arranger = |track6title = Limelight |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = 2358 |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = |track8title = Aru Ichinichi |track8info = |track8lyricist = Eve, natsushiro |track8composer = nskw |track8arranger = nskw }} |track1composer = buzzG |track1arranger = |track2title = Hoshi no Uta |track2lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki |track2composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track2arranger = Heavenz |track3title = Moumoku no Uchuu Hikoushi |track3lyricist = yukkedoluce |track3composer = yukkedoluce |track3arranger = yukkedoluce |track4title = Hoshi no Uta |track4lyricist = buzzG |track4composer = buzzG |track4arranger = buzzG |track5title = Starlights |track5lyricist = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5composer = Natsushiro Takaaki |track5arranger = Heavenz }} Gallery |Natsushiro.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen on tumblr. |Nattaka.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen on TmBox Illust. by liz |lightsabertakaaki.png|Natsushiro Takaaki, as seen in real life; image taken from 4Yen's Twitter }} Trivia * He has stated that his real name is almost identical to his utaite name, with his real name also being "Natsushiro Takaaki" when pronounced or written in romaji; however, they are not exactly the same, as he uses a different kanji reading of "Natsushiro" in real life.April 21, 2012 tumblr. post * He was born in Shiga Prefecture, and currently lives in Kyoto.His Twitter profile * He is 178 cm tall (5'10")January 03, 2013 Twitter status, and weighs 54 kg (119 lb)July 27, 2012 Twitter status. * He has a younger sister.July 27, 2012 Twitter status * He likes summer, music, and sweet things.Twitter profile * He is often identified with the numbers 7240 or 7246; in Japanese, if each individual digit in those numbers is expressed phonetically and then contracted, they become similar to "Natsushiro" in pronounciation: na'''na '''tsu (two) shi ze'ro' and na'''na '''tsu shi 'ro'ku, respectively. * His trademark favorite foods are Snickers chocolate bars; he often tweets pictures of the aforementioned confection, and is occasionally depicted in fanart with a Snickers bar. * One of his favorite fictional characters is Konoha from Kagerou Project.Artwork from Heiwa (へいわ), formerly used as his Twitter avatar External Links * tumblr. * TmBox * Twitter * einie Twitter * einie website